My Sin's My Heart
by Miki Hatake
Summary: This is about sasuke once he returns but it seems sakura is glad he is back so does kakashi but what about naruto? Will he forgive sasuke? will there friendship be in the way when one of the hardest diecions come? Pairings possible: Saku X Sasuke and more


This story takes place after sasuke returns from orochimaru (Time skip of course) This is my first fin on fanfiction . Please I hope it is good I know my spelling is pretty bad I hope it is good Ill upadte asap since im kinda still new to this whole sha bang bang xD

Lots of comments pwease!

**My Sin's My Heart**

It was soft warm spring night sasuke decided to take a walk.

He walked out of his house and began walking on his walk he ran into kakashi Hatake.

Kakashi said "oh hey sasuke I was just coming to see you!" He said enlighten.

"Great…." Sasuke said sarcastically he sighed. Since he became an Elite Jounin Kakashi had been giving him missions off the ass. Sasuke looked over to kakahsi "Let me guess Tsunade wants us to do another mission together" Kakashi smiles even though you couldn't see it under his mask and said "Yeppers! So get ready! Because today it is a "A Rank Mission!" Kakashi Said with such enthusiasm. Sasuke sighed again as him and kakashi walked back to his house. Sasuke got his ANBU Stuff on and prepared for the mission. Kakashi was talking to him outside of his room as sasuke was getting changed "You know sasuke you should go see Sakura it has been 2 years since you left she knows your in the village she's just scared to see you" Sasuke Paused and went silent he loved sakura that's a fact but of what he did he still had not forgiven him self none the less thinking Naruto and Sakura could just act like they were best friends again and he never left. Sasuke finally got all his stuff on and him and kakashi left for the gate. On the way there Sakura was walking the same path on her way to the Ramen shop Sasuke stopped and so did sakura they stared into each others eyes for a minuet but sasuke looked away and tried to walk past her. She grabbed his arm he turned around fast but only to find a crying Sakura leached onto his arm "Sasuke-kun…..your here…." Sasuke couldn't say anything he was astonished by her beauty and non-the less being disgusted with him self for making her cry "Sa-Sakura…." He couldn't help it he turned around and put her into his arms tightly as she cried on him hugging him back tightly. "Sasuke…..I missed you so much….Why didn't you come see me?" Sasuke didn't froze he didn't know what to say he just wanted to hold sakura "I…..I couldn't forgive myself on what I did to you and Naruto and the village…..I'm sorry I really am" She cried into his sholder for a bit and Kakashi stood there patiently wishing his Anko Was here he thought "Damn…I miss my Anko!" He got the waterfalls in his eyes and pulled out his book Come come Paradise.

Sakura mumbled in sasukes ear "sasuk-kun…. I Love you I always will just promise you wont leave again." Sasuke didn't know what to say he wanted to promise her but he was scared he would break it. "Sakura Ill do the best I can but I don't know if I can keep that promise if it ever means your safety" Sasuke mumbled. Sakura Looked up into his eyes as sasuke bent down and kissed sakura gently on the lips, she kissed him back deeply. Sasuke knew he was getting side tracked as kakashi sitting in the corner just flipping his pages of his perverted book sasuke knew he was getting impatient. Sasuke broke the kiss and said "Sakura I have to go now on my mission" sakura looked a little sad but a light smile on and said "Ok!" Sasuke walked over to kakashi just in time to get a –KUNK- "OW!" Sasuke yelped Kakashi laughed at him sasuke glared at him "You bastard what the hell was that for?!?!?!" Kakashi smirked "Just cause we are 30 minuets late to our mission and because I wanted to" So kakashi and sasuke got to the front of the gate just to run into the blonde haired boy sasuke glared at him "Naruto Uzumaki long tim no see I see" Naruto glare at him "Yes sasuke-bastard it has been awhile but for your information I have to go on the mission with you and kakashi-sensai" Sasuke sighed "Joy…." He said sarcastically. Kakashi got a sweat drop and rubbed his head "You two don't kill yourselfs before we even get on the mission…..you two are so troublesome" Sasuke and Naruto glared at him but ignored his comment Sasuke looked over to Naruto "Just don't get in my way loser" as he walked past naruto. Naruto just took it and ignored the thought of what sasuke had just said it made him sick that he had to be his partner again after all he did. As the trio walked out of the gate…..


End file.
